Haunted Ship
by ShugoYuuki123
Summary: Set three years after Naru returns from England. Emily was having family problems ever since she started working at SPR with her friend Yuuki who had a bad trauma after her families death, and Mai the happy bubbly girl under Yuuki's care. Will this case help Emily fix her family problem? And what about Yuuki? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE – Family problems, Advice & Case

**Disclaimer**! I don't own ghost hunt or any characters!

A teenage girl walked through school halls wearing a white skirt, blue shirt, brown jacket sipped up, black boots, black fingerless gloves and a white scarf. She didn't go to the school though but was there for someone else, a girl about three years younger with black hair and white highlights beamed when she saw the teenager and tackled her in a hug.

"Nee-chan what are you doing here, mum and dad said you weren't coming" The girl's older sister frowned at the mention of their parents

"I called and said I was coming before my next case, I didn't want to leave without giving you your birthday present" The older girl said smiling pulling out a box, the youngers eyes lit up in joy quickly opening the box to find a diamond blue butterfly necklace "The necklace I wanted thank-you so much!" The girl ran to her friends showing them before turning back to her sister and asked "Nee-chan when will you be back?"

"Case is in England and will be about a month because of the danger it brings to people, but knowing my boss it'll probably end earlier than that" The older answered "Oh and don't worry about your trip I've already paid for it"

"How did you get mum and dad to agree?" Emiko asked as her sister and parents hadn't agreed with something in years

"…You don't wanna know" Was the blunt answer making the younger sweatdrop "So have fun on your trip to England and don't trust people you just meet there so easily, maybe I'll see you around there Emiko" The older girl said softly and turned to leave before stopping "And tell hello to…mum and dad" With that she walked quickly out of the building. Her sister watched with sad eyes. Ever since her sister moved to Japan and got a job there she hasn't seen her much and ever since she got a job about the paranormal her sister and parents relationship got distant and tense and when they did meet up all they did was argue

"You okay Emi?" Her friend Miya asked, she had blonde hair and dark purple eyes

"I just miss my sister and the happy relationship her and our parents had" Emiko signed "I can tell my sister really likes her job even though it's dangerous but I can tell she misses the times she had with mum and dad and the good relationship they had"

"You told us you sister is a paranormal investigator, that's cool" Lily another one of her friends with dark brown hair and light brown eyes said asking to confirm it "Do your parents not believe in the paranormal?"

"No they believe it it's just my dad's brother was one and died during a case and they're afraid the same might happen to Emily" Emiko replied signing sadly

SPR were on a plane to England, Emily sat reading a book while a girl with long snow white hair sat next to her with head phones on asleep even with the headphones on high, and loud enough that Emily could hear them a bit. It was a wonder the girl wasn't deaf, the girl next to her was her best friend Yuuki Yoshira she met during her first case with SPR and Emily was living with her in her apartment along with Mai Taniyama. Both were orphans except Yuuki's family died only two years ago in a plane crash, and since she was nineteen she became Mai's guardian since Mai was still underage to look after herself. Since her families accident Yuuki won't panic on a plane unless she is listening to music loudly blocking all noise from around her, her doctor said she had a really bad trauma and fear of planes and it seemed only music calmed her down and distracted her from her families death and that she will only get healed of it unless she is willing to move on from her family's death.

"Passengers please make sure your seatbelts are on, we will be landing in England in a few minutes" A flight attendant said on a speaker. Emily did hers and Yuuki's since the girl was still asleep like the dead.

"You seem down Emi" Yuuki said with her head phones around her neck, she could read Emily easily as well as Mai having known them long enough to "Is it about your parents again?"

"Yeah they said I wouldn't give my sister her present before I left when I rang and said I would, and my sister will be in England some time on a school trip" Emily explained and Yuuki hummed in response

"Well the death of a close family member like your fathers brother your uncle is something that will take a long time to get over, and your parents still see you as their little girl even if your all grown up they just don't want to lose you especially since you have a dangerous job" Yuuki stated as she saw Mai slump on Naru's shoulder and smirked when Lin took a photo when Naru wasn't looking before continuing "Try to put yourself in their shoes…their oldest child had just moved away from home and got a job that could possibly get them killed or seriously injured and there was nothing they could do to protect them" Emily listened intently "Now they try to get their child back home where it is safe but end up getting angry when their child refuses to leave their dangerous job and end having the child storm off making them think their child now hates them, and since they have a younger child they'll do all they can to insure they don't end up doing the same as their older sibling in fear they will lose them as well making them doubt their parenting" Yuuki could tell she was getting somewhere "Now the younger sibling can tell why there is a bad relationship between their older sibling and their parents but just wants their loving caring family back together and is heartbroken to see them arguing whenever they see each other and disagreeing, and even though she can see they want to be together their different opinions just get in the way" Yuuki finished and watched Emily go deep in thought, knowing she was thinking of this Yuuki felt her task was accomplished and put her headphones back on closing her eyes listening to the music. She knew Lin and Naru were listening and that they also could take notes from this.

When they arrived at the location a famous cruise attraction that was to be open in a month but was having paranormal activity with one of the workers almost drowning in the top deck with the water coming from nowhere. They started unloading the equipment quickly before tourist questioned why they were here.

"You give good advice" Lin said as he helped seating up the monitors "Maybe you can give Noll some"

"About him being kinder to Mai in their relationship? But that is your girlfriend (Try to guess who) and Yashuara's job" She said "My job is to make sure no one gets in between them whither they are old friends, new friends, clients or a helper. I will do anything necessary to ensure they don't interfere!" She fist pumped making the rest of SPR look at her curiously and Naru to just glare at her to which she ignored

"Yuuki are we talking about dear Mai and Naru" Yasuhara said appearing next to her "For fear not if anything were to go wrong Madoka has announced we will commence with plane B"

"Yosh! Well done Agent Deceive" Yuuki stated

"After this case shall we go out for some dinner" Yasuhara said causally

"Sure I'd love to" Yuuki answered making SPR stare at them. Were they dating? Lin chuckled at their expressions before going back to setting up

...

Hello I'm back! My other story is on hiatus at the moment till I finish all the chapters, I'm not giving up on it.

_**Fact:**_ Tomatoes were originally thought to be poisonous


	2. Research and dream

CHAPTER TWO – Research and dream

It was only Mai, Naru, Emily and Lin in base as everyone else was out on the orders Naru gave them. Ayako and Masako went around the ship sensing for spirits to cleanse, Monk and John were taking room temperatures and Yuuki and Yasuhara went to gather information on the ship and interview anyone who knows about the ship, past crew and passengers.

"Mai tea please and Emily go with her" Naru ordered as the Emily dragged Mai out before she could yell at Naru

"Well at least he said please" Emily said as Mai gave her a flat look "Well it wouldn't be Naru if he didn't act like he usually does and he's nicer"

"But he didn't have to be so demanding" Mai grumbled as they finally found the kitchen. She got the water boiled and got the teapot and cup ready "So what do you think is up with Yuuki and Yasu?"

"It's possible for them to be dating with their humour being a good mix, they work well together, they stay close together a lot on cases, and Yuuki does sometimes sneak off somewhere" Emily listed "But they are really good at fooling other people it's hard to tell whether they are being serious or not" Mai nodded agreeing before feeling light headed beginning to sway and Emily noticed "Mai are you alright?" She asked concerned but quickly caught Mai before she hit the floor "MAI"

_Dream…_

_Mai opened her eyes finding herself in a tidy neat room. Was she seeing another vision of the past? Her thoughts were interrupted when the door suddenly slammed open and a blonde haired woman stormed in tears running down her face_

_"__He said he'd protect her but he lied and now she's dead!" The woman screamed and Mai flinched when the woman threw the lamp at the wall in anger "My precious little sister I will get you back no matter what, I won't let anyone have you this time especially men" Mai watched the woman mutter as she went to her closet and pulled a black book out searching through it "We'll be reunited once again Yumi, your big sister will then protect you and get rid of anyone who stops me" The woman got out and drew a circle with strange markings before the woman started chanting in what she could make out as Latin and Roman but could make out the words before the markings glowed a deep purple and red glow as something rose up but before Mai could see what happens next it faded. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Gene who smiled softly_

_"__Time to wake up Mai they're getting worried" He said "And tell the idiot scientist to make sure couples never go out alone" He added before he disappeared and felt herself waking up _

_"__Ai…"_

_"__Mai…"_

"Maaai~ time to wake up~" A voice sang and blinked her eyes open to see Yuuki staring at her smiling brightly "Had a nice sleep Mai? You gave us quite the scare when you suddenly fainted in the kitchen" Mai sat up to see everyone was back

"I had a dream" She said and explained her dream to everyone who listened closely and when they were done Naru got into a thinking position deep in thought

"You said she chanted in Latin and Roman" Naru said and Mai nodded "Is it an old summoning spell"

"Well summoning spells which are chanted in two languages in a quick ceremony set up is something probably only witches are able to accomplish as it involves black magic and concentration" Yuuki said getting everyone's attention "I read a few books…it said that even the slightest mistake during a summoning can backfire and the most simple ones can be said wrong"

"What else is there to know?" Monk asked getting curious

"Well if it involves black magic whatever they summon requires a sacrifice depending on why they did the summoning in the first place, and usually it's the gender or age of a human the summoner hates for example men because of a dislike of them for something they did to them" Yuuki answered "So whatever monster they summoned goes after men in exchange they help the summoner with their goal"

Were there any deaths here?" Mai asked as Yasuhara looked through the pile or files and newspapers

"A couple of men and woman died over the years, the woman drowning even though they were where water couldn't get in and the men stabbed to death by someone or something" Yasuhara read "There was a murder in the 1800's here where a woman was found dead in her room with unknown causes a few days after she was accused of murdering her sisters fiancé. Her sister was found to have drowned in the bathroom when the door locked and she couldn't turn the water off, her older sister kept yelling at her fiancé who was supposed to protect her"

"Is there a picture?"

"There is only a picture of the younger sister which you all are going to be shocked at" Yasu handed the black and white photo and everyone was shocked to see the girl looked exactly like Yuuki. They stared at said girl who only blinked back

"If it is the younger girls older sister is haunting the ship then Yuuki shouldn't be alone at all times no matter where she's at" Naru said then turned to Ayako "Make charms for everyone especially Yuuki who the ghost will be targeting and Mai who seems to attract ghost like a magnet" He ignored Mai's angry shout, she obviously had been offended "Yuuki it's best if you stay close to either Miss Matsuzaki, Takigawa or John" Oh yes John had quit priesthood but was still allowed to do excerism to be with his girlfriend Masako who had gotten over her crush with Naru when he first left to England to bury his twin Eugene's body

"Yes sir" Yuuki said saluting

"See if you and Yasuhara can find out more on the older sister and her younger sister's fiancé and all three's death" Naru added before Yasu and Yuuki went to work looking through the files for anything. There was a lot and it would take a while.

...

Enjoy this chapter? Read and review for the next!

_**Fact:**_ The original name for butterfly was flutterby


	3. Meetings, injuries and missing

CHAPTER THREE – Meetings, injures and missing

Emily was with Monk and John getting lunch for everyone. Yuuki had pouted when she was forced to stay in the base after she lost an argument against Naru, after that she all but sulked in the corner before they left.

"Onee-chan!" A familiar voice yelled out making Emily turn just in time for somebody to tackle her to the ground. After being a bit dazed she saw it was Emiko

"Hello little sis" Emily said brightly as she got up dusting herself "Where's your class?" She looked around but didn't see anyone students or teachers

"They allowed us to wonder for half an hour at lunch" Emily replied "Where are you guys doing your case?"

"On that old looking ship that will be opening in a month" Emily replied as her sister got a look of curiosity. Emily's phone suddenly rang "Hello Emily speaking, who is this?" Before she put it on speaker

-Emily hurry with lunch, Mai is sleeping probably having one of those dreams and Naru and Lin aren't **uttering. !** Help me please- She heard Yuuki whine on the other end, and Emily could tell she was pouting

"Yuuki we'll be there soon just don't leave the base"

-I feel like a prisoner! Lin and Naru not talking which is torturing me! And they've sent Yasu-kun away from me!- Yuuki cried dramatically

"Hey Yuuki it's been bothering us for a while but are you and Yasu dating?" Monk asked. It was silent for a moment making them think that she had hung up

-What makes you think that? I've only known Yasu for two months and yeah he takes me out but just as friends- Her voice was quiet making them think they had said something wrong –Other than that besides Mai and you Emily he's the only other person I open up to freely-

"We'll be back soon Yuuki" Emily said softly before hanging up then looked at her sister before saying hesitantly "Emiko after this case I want to try and fix things between me, mum and dad and I want you to be there"

"Okay sis I will" Emiko said brightly happy that things could get better with her sister and parents relationship "And say hi to Yuuki and Mai for me" And with a quick hug and goodbye she went off to join her friends and classmates

Yuuki was chilling on the couch with Mai staring blankly at the wall after they ate with her headphones on listening to music really loudly which is what she had been doing ever since the phone conversation she had with Emily. She was ignoring everyone around her even Yasu, Mai and Emily and Naru who had been informed about her condition by her doctor when she joined SPR let her be. No one other than Yasu, Mai, Emily, and Ayako (Since she was a doctor who would help make sure Yuuki took her medicine to help her sleep) knew about the death of Yuuki's family but everyone else knew about her condition but not what caused it.

"I'm feeling tired I'm turning in early" Yuuki stood up quickly waking to the next room, Ayako ran after her quickly grabbing her purse which had Yuuki's medicine in which her doctor gave her not trusting Yuuki who almost had an overdose a year after her parents death when Mai and Emily were at school

"I'll go help Ayako" Yasu said before quickly slipping into the next room before Naru ordered Masako, Ayako and Monk to go around the ship once more

"Mai, Emily you said Yuuki's family were in a plane crash correct" Naru asked then getting nods "Before I hired her I got a call from a welfare agent who helped Yuuki after the accident and informed me about who her parents were"

"What does this have to do with us?" Mai questioned

"Her parents were physics and I'm positive Yuuki has their abilities as well, but what got my attention is that the plane they went on got a sudden engine failure and when they investigated nothing should have caused it" Naru stated "Once of the people investigating saw a man in a black robe holding a woman before disappearing"

"Are you saying a ghost caused the plane engines to fail" Emily asked "And what about the woman?"

"After counting and identifying the those who died there was one person missing and it was Yuuki's older sister" Naru answered letting Mai and Emily think about the information "If it was indeed Yuuki's sister the being took there would be a reason as to why, and if they had told Yuuki about their physic abilities we would know by now"

"Shouldn't you be telling Yuuki this instead of us?" Mai asked. Yuuki had a right to know didn't she?

"Giving Yuuki hope her sister could still be alive without knowing for certain will cause her condition to worsen if its untrue, and her finding out about the cause of her parents death will not be good either" Naru replied "My parents who knew her parents are investigating on what the person in the black robe could be, and since you two have known her for a long time I want you to keep an eye on her in case she does have her parents physic abilities and tell me or Lin straight away if they become too out of control for her"

"You can count on us Naru" Mai and Emily usioned

Room next door…

Yuuki lay asleep on the bed and wouldn't be waking up any time soon with the medicine she took. Yasu sat in a chair by her bed doing some of his school homework, he saw Yuuki snuggle deeper into the blankets and smiled but disappeared when the room went cold. Before he could lift Yuuki to get her out he was thrown against the wall of the room and he groaned in pain and saw a woman with red hair appear besides Yuuki's bed. He could hear the others banging on the door making the ghost woman glare at it before she turned her attention to Yasu with an evil smile, she flew over to him grabbing him by the neck and started to chock him

"Yasu!" Yuuki had woken up by the presence of the ghost and was about to run over to him till something knocked her out, the ghost appeared in front of her lifting her up then disappeared just as the door burst open with Yuuki.

"Yasu are you okay?" Ayako quickly checked over him and relived that there were no serious injuries besides a bit of bruising on his neck

"The ghost took Yuuki it was a woman" Yasu coughed as Mai and John helped him up

With Yuuki in an unknown location…

Yuuki was sitting down on a cold concrete floor in the dark after the ghost woman kidnapped her and brought her here. She tried finding an exit but it seemed wherever she was didn't have an entrance, despite the situation she was in she was getting bored since her iPod was missing.

"Yumi my precious sister" The ghost came back and caressed Yuuki's cheek making her flinch and move back against the wall which made the ghost frown "Is something wrong Yumi?"

"First off my name is Yuuki not your sister and second you kidnapped me and hurt my friend" Yuuki said angrily

"No you're my sister and that man will just hurt you again like he will always do" The woman said shaking her head "No one will hurt you again after the demon takes care of them" Yuuki frowned

"I'm not your sister my names Yuuki" She yelled but the woman shook her head then disappeared. Yuuki shivered feeling the cold hit her, and of all cases she had to leave her jacket. She just hoped the others found her before she freezes wherever she is and she felt lonely and the room being dark didn't help at all, she hugged her knees and quietly whimpered not feeling such loneliness since her family's accident.

...

Want to know if Yuuki makes it read the next chapter to find out! :3 Read and review

_**Fact:**_ The game of badminton used to be called Poona


	4. Discoveries, hospitals and reunions

CHAPTER FOUR – Discoveries, hospital, reunion

**Disclaimer**: I do not own ghost hunt or any of its characters except my OC's

SPR searched the whole ship but found Yuuki nowhere. Yasu hadn't been acting like himself and spent his time looking for evidence to who the ghosts name was and her sisters fiancé. Emily sat on the couch next to Mai who held Yuuki's earphones and Ipod.

"Naru I found something" Yasu exclaimed "The ghosts name is Nanami White and she's the older sister of Yumi, and it turns out they went of a cruise here with Yumi's fiancé. It was no secret that Nanami disapproved of her sister's fiancé who was Brian Anderson who her sister met in junior high. Nanami apparently was protective of her little sister and others thought she'd get over it but apparently when her sister drowned Brian was supposed to be in the room getting ready for bed but snuck off to the kitchen to grab a few drinks and was too drunk to help Yumi. When Nanami found out she viciously murdered him by stabbing him multiple times before disappearing"

"A hitogata probably won't work in this case if she's convinced Yuuki is her sister" Naru said before noticing Emily falling asleep but before he could scold her his phone rang and he answered it a bit annoyed "Hello?"

-Is this Oliver Davis? - It was a womans voice and she sounded desperate

"Who's asking?" Naru asked coolly

-My names Aria Marine I'm Yuuki's older sister is she there I need to speak to her- Naru stiffened when she said that –I know I'm supposed to be dead but someone saved me and I was in a coma and just woke up, just please where is my sister!- Naru went to the kitchen away from nosy ears

"Mrs Marine we are on a case in England on a ship that will be opening in a month but is experiencing paranormal activity, but since your sister resembles the ghost haunting this places sister she was kidnapped and we are currently figuring out where her location is" Naru explained and the line was silent but he could hear her panicking and some other voices which were muffled

-Mr Davis can I trust you to bring my sister back, I can't lose her like we lost out parents- Aria begged

"I can't promise you her mental state will be okay once we rescue her and she's recovered, but she has had a bad trauma since your family's death"

-Once I'm discharged I'm taking the earliest flight to England and I'm bringing some people your assistant Mai was it? As well- With that demand the woman hung up leaving Naru to stare at his phone before making his way back to the base to see everyone staring at him in shock, they had heard he conversation since the woman was practically yelling

_Emily opened her eyes and looked around in confusion to see she was somewhere probably at the bottom of the ship in a hidden floor. She heard whimpering and gasped when she saw Yuuki huddled in the corner shivering, and quickly she moved towards her touching her arm making Yuuki jolt in shock and Emily saw the fear and pain in Yuuki's eyes._

_"__E-Emily?" Yuuki stuttered from both fear and the cold _

_"__Yuuki it's going to be alright were going to be coming for you just hang in there" Emily reassured noticing how pale and cold Yuuki felt "Were going to come and get you okay" _

_"__P-Please don't l-leave m-me" Yuuki whimpered looking so venerable_

_"__Don't worry we won't leave you here" Emily said before she started to disappear _

Emily gasped shooting up from her spot on the couch scaring the life out Mai

"I know where Yuuki is" Emily yelled before anyone could talk "She's in a hidden floor on the bottom of the ship but we have to hurry she might freeze down there!"

"Lin call an ambulance" Naru ordered as Monk got some tools and Ayako a first aid and blankets before they ran down to the bottom of the deck.

"You're not getting anywhere near to the girl" A black mist appeared knocking everyone down. John quickly started excursing the spirits with Monk telling the others to quickly go.

"Be careful" Mai said as they continued running arriving to where the hidden floor would be. Yasu with the help of Lin broke through the wood jumping down, Yasu quickly looked around the room and saw Yuuki who was on the verge of fainting and wrapped her up in a blanket trying to warm her up

"Y-Yasu" Yuuki said weakly

"Let's get you out of here Yuuki and get you warmed up some more" Yasu said lifting Yuuki up bride style before a loud screeched was heard and the Nanami appeared

"Let my sister go you're not taking her away again!" Nanami screamed flying towards Yasu and Yuuki but screamed in pain when Lin whistled and his shiki attacked her and Ayako started chanting along with Mai

"Your sister is probably waiting for you to move on Nanami she wouldn't want you like this" Naru said then indicated to Yuuki "This girl is not your sister you have to realise that" Nanami stopped fighting to pause thinking about what Naru said before glancing at Yuuki who was being kept warm by Yasu. After a minuet she smiled sadly seeing his actions before she started glowing a golden colour

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused and I hope your friend will be alright" She said softly before her eyes narrowed at Yasu who flinched at the look "But even if the girl isn't my sister if you hurt her I will come back and kill you" She threatened before disappearing in a golden light

"Let's get Yuuki out and to the paramedics" Ayako said

The paramedics managed to get Yuuki warm enough she keep her from getting critical hypothermia, although Yuuki had lost consciousness and had fallen into a coma from shock the doctors had said and didn't know when she'd wake up. Yasu hadn't left her side other than going to the bathroom or having a shower (That the others forced him to do), and Mai stayed in the same room not wanting to leave her guardian who became like a big sister to her and Emily was waiting for her parents to arrive.

"Mum, dad" Emiko ran to give her parents a hug

"Hello Emily how have you been" Her father asked his oldest daughter

"Fine" She replied stiffly "Mum, dad I want to talk to you about how we've been acting towards each other over the years…I know you hate me being involved in the paranormal since uncle passed because of it but I've made really trustworthy, kind and caring friends and a lot of people have been saved on the cases"

"We just didn't want to lose you"

"I know and a friend from SPR talked to me about what your point of view would be like and I realised that you've just been trying to protect me from getting hurt, and that we need to make up and be a family again" Emily stated watching her parents expressions "While working for SPR it's become like a second family to me, and they'll do what they can to save anyone who goes missing or gets hurt on a case"

"Do your truly love being involved in the paranormal?" Her mother asked softly

"Yes but that doesn't mean I love my family any less and spend less time with them, I really missed the family relationship we had and I want to fix that" Emily answered and her parents thought about this

"Alright as long as you ring us before and after every mission so we know you're alright" Her mother said sternly before gently hugging her eldest daughter "You just grow up to quickly" Her mother sobbed and her father joined in

"Sis is Yuuki awake yet?" Emiko asked finally happy her family was back together

"No but her sister is still alive and Mai has been talking to this older girl and boy which suspiciously look similar to her making me think their her long lost siblings" Emily replied before her phone rang, a few minutes later she hung up smiling brightly at the news "That was Monk he said Yuuki woke still weak but awake"

"Then let's go to the hospital" Her mother said "I want to meet this girl whose been looking after you" Emily blushed. Her mother made it sound like she was being babysit but she was glad things worked out between her and her parents

Two days later…

Yuuki despite still feeling drained was still her joking self with Yasu but was going to be having sessions with a therapist since the case still had her shaken up. She had found out her older sister (By three years) Alicia was still alive by a family friend who only calls himself Zed who had astral projection and a bit of PK, and after a tearful reunion they met the people who Mai was talking to.

"My name is Miya I'm Mai's older sister by five years making me twenty-one" The girl who had slightly longer hair than Mai and was taller greeted cheerfully

"My name is Stephan I'm Miya and Mai's older brother and I'm twenty-two" The boy said with a deep voice. His brown hair was a darker brown a messy and he was tall and built for his age "I and Miya were given up for adoption since our mother couldn't afford to look after us back then, but when we were old enough we ran away from the orphanage and made a life for ourselves looking for our sister who we found our was still alive" he explained

"They'll be staying with me, Yuuki, Mai and Emily" Alicia said and Yuuki rose an eyebrow

"We have to get a bigger house then" Yuuki mumbled but got a twinkle in her eye much like Yasu got when he was planning something before she remembered something "Oh I forgot to tell everyone" They all looked at her "Me and Yasu have been dating for a couple of months"

"But you've only known Yasu for two months though" Monk questioned and everyone looked at her curiously

"Oh I forgot to mention Yasu was my childhood friend, we kept in contact even after I moved and hadn't seen each other since you solved that case at his school" Yuuki explained sheepishly and everyone including her sister were shocked. They looked at Yasu who scratched the back of his head sheepishly

"How come I didn't know of this?" Alicia asked her eyes narrow

"I did tell you when I was seven remember, I said I fell down the tree landing on a boy who became my friend" Yuuki replied

"I thought you were joking with the tone you used!" Her sister exclaimed

"We all thought something was going on between you two but couldn't be sure" Monk said before patting Yasu on his back grinning "Congratulations man"

"Hurt my sister and swear you'll wish you were never born" Alicia said in a chilling voice smiling making Yasu shiver and shift more to Yuuki who giggled. She was glad to have met SPR

...

Thanks for reading! :) I'm currently trying to finish my other story by writing all the chapters before posting them :3 I'm currently writing the squeal that will be much longer than this story, and explain more on Yuuki and Mai's past, and their siblings past as well. It will be called 'Darkest times'.


End file.
